DRW Looters
The looters are people who survived the outbreak and are now loot stores as psychopaths in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. They are a group of scavengers who take advantage of the zombie outbreak in Fortune City by looting various stores and businesses. They are first encountered in Zombrex 1 and can be found in various stores afterwards. They are dressed in gray hooded sweatshirts with "Fortune City, Nevada" written in white across the chests, red bandanas, and backpacks. The official guide described looters as: :"Immoral men are also present in the quarantine zone, seeking to plunder whatever they can get their hands on...aside from their speed and aggression, they aren’t much more challenging than zombies." Reinhold, Banchester, Tarquin, and Septimus, the looters in the four pawnshops, will sell Chuck their "ill-gotten" goods after Chuck speaks to Reinhold in the mission One Man's Trash. Every other looter Chuck meets will attack Chuck. Looters always come in groups, often found scavenging through stores. They are always armed with a flashlight, tomahawk, or crowbar, and also may switch to spray paint if they get close enough to Chuck. Zombrex 1 Locations These locations are set at a certain time period.Other than Zombrex 1, in the PC game there are three missions listed in missions.txt which control these hostile looters: # LootersSpawn (start time 54000) - Sections: RoyalFlush_Looters, South_Strip_Looters, Palisades_Looters (includes: WelcomeFamily_Over), LooterSpawnSouth_Plaza-Start1 # LootersSpawn1 (start time 198000) - Sections: RoyalFlush_Looters1, South_Strip_Looters1 and # LootersSpawnIntro (start time 54000) - Sections: Spawnintro, RoyalFlush_Looters2 (SprayCan looters) The looters are hostile at these locations: Pawnshops The looters can be found in operating business in the four stores which have been converted into Pawnshops. These four storekeeper's names are only revealed when using a mod.For each looter, there is only a notebook entry with a generic photo for each of them. All four entries have the age of 46 and the description: "War veteran. Found in the American Historium in the Americana Casino," which is the same notebook description as Shell Shocked's Dean Wayne. DisplayName and FullName Number, Items.txt name: Reinhold 67862 pawnshop_looter_south (fortune exterior) Pawnshop scoop Septimus 67863 pawnshop_looter_royal Banchester 67864 pawnshop_looter_palisades Tarquin 67729 pawnshop_looter_north, cast looter, all cinematic looters File:Dead rising banchester notebook.jpg|Banchester File:Dead rising reinhold notebook.jpg|Reinhold File:Dead rising septimus notebook.jpg|Septimus File:Dead rising tarquin notebook.jpg|Tarquin Battling the Looters Looters are typically found in groups of three, each wielding a crowbar, a flashlight, and a tomahawk (in Off the Record some will also carry Money Hackers). At some places, two groups of three looters can be encountered simultaneously. *'Crowbar/Flashlight/Tomahawk': Looters attack by swinging their weapons. *'Spray Paint': If a looter sprays Chuck’s face in spray paint, Chuck will be knocked unconscious by the next hit while blinded, no matter how much health he may have. Chuck will then awake in the nearest restroom, having lost all of items, including his clothes. :*In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, when Frank is attacked with spray paint, the looter can steal Frank's weapon and use it. *'Molotovs': In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, looters can throw molotovs at Frank that can cause damage to him and his survivors, as well as zombies. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, looters are more aggressive. They will chase and attack Frank with greater persistence and will throw Molotovs at him from a distance. When spraying, they will attempt to steal Frank's money and the item in his hands, but Frank can get those items back if he catches the looter fast. It's also possible to "loot" a looter by spraying one with spray paint. While he is stunned, Frank can put his item away (he must be barehanded) and press the action button to steal some money from him. Trivia *The looters bear some similarities with the True Eye cultists from Dead Rising, both groups being recurring human enemies with similar styles of dress, and both being able to knock Chuck out and take away their clothing and items. *Looters also bear some resemblance to the Merchant from Resident Evil 4, as both wear hoods and face masks to cover their faces, both wear a backpack to carry items, and both run a resale operation to aid the main protagonist. *All looters share the exact same character model. *The looters will not count towards the achievements Vigilante Justice or Judge, Jury and Executioner. *When they are introduced in the cutscene, they are all voiced by Chuck's voice artist Peter Flemming. *Zombies will eat dead looters. *Despite their name they do not steal Chuck's money after knocking him unconscious with the spray paint. *An angry fan protesting the Frank West scandal shares the same model as a looter in the Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missing Years trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJixii7fS08&feature=feedu * In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, looters have their own music theme when encountered. * In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, photographed Looters count as "No genre", but PP is still awarded. * In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, the pawnshop looters are named whereas in Dead Rising 2, their names were not displayed in-game. * Looters quotes: ::I love a place with no cops. ::We gotta find more cash. ::Maybe we can sell this later. ::Lets break some glass dudes. ::Lets set this whole place on fire. ::This is the good stuff. ::Trash the place bro. ::There's ... in the back. ::Is there a safe around here. ::I wanna ... some money ::Maybe we can find some beer. ::Anyone got matches? ::Awesome bro. Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Organizations